Yet Another Masked Man
by RavenCloak
Summary: 2 years have passed since the 4th great ninja war. New Jounin Naruto Uzumaki is called upon to help out in another world and he will be facing yet another masked man. (yeah the title's a bit cheesy)
1. Prologue

**This is my first crossover in fact this is my first fanfic, so i realize it wont be amazing but i do hope you like it. feel free to leave criticism, please only constructive though. I want to make this story a good one. That said, sit back, enjoy the beginning of the story. As it's a prologue, I made it rather short. expect chapter one to be longer.**

* * *

Naruto was currently on the way back to Konoha after finishing his patrol. In the two years since the war had ended, he had become a Jounin, and yet he was still being sent out on patrol. The only thing on his mind at the moment was food. His stomach let out a deep rumble. "Why does the village have to be so far away?" he asked himself as if he was expecting an answer. He started to think about what to get, and immediately remembered he had a coupon for a free ichiraku in his pack. His mouth started watering at the thought. His joy was cut short as a blinding light appeared before him. Naruto stopped abruptly, and asked, "What now? Can't a guy finish patrol without being interrupted?" In the light appeared a figure that looked to be around 70. The figure spoke to him, "Greetings Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wait…. Do I know you?" Naruto replied.

"Not exactly, but I know you." The man said. "Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Roku."

"Ok, so Roku, what do you want to do with me?"

"Let me get to that, first you need to know that I am not from this world, I am from another world and I was known as the avatar. As you might have already guessed, I am a spirit, and I came to you in search of someone who can help the current avatar. I decided that you were the best choice due to your actions in the war."

Naruto asked, "Why? And how do you know of the war?"

Roku said, "No time to explain, just ask for the Avatar, and know that this world will be in dire need of your help. And in the spirit world I can look at pretty much anything I want" Then without another word Roku Created a Sphere of Light that surrounded Naruto and immediately sent him to this other world.

* * *

'**Oi! Naruto! Get up before you freeze us to death!**' demanded Kurama from in Naruto's conscious.

Naruto started to tease the fox, 'Aww is the big bad nine tails afraid of a little snow?'

'**Shut up! You're the one who should be afraid of snow, since you're the one laying down covered in it****. Now get up before you get frostbite**'

When Naruto came too, he was laying on his back covered in snow in the middle of the night. He shot up, noticed he was freezing and immediately started looking for a place to warm up. After searching for not long, he noticed what seemed to be a village in the distance. He started running to this village in hopes of a place to stay to warm up and eat. When he arrived at the village gate not a few moments later, a guard immediately looked at him and said, "What do you want?"

"C-C-C-Can you l-l-let me in p-p-p-please? Its f-f-f-freezing out here." The guard looked at him as if he was insane, he wasn't wearing anything warm except for maybe the olive green vest he was wearing, though he doubted the pouches had anything warm in them at all. On top of all this, the teen was wearing sandals! "Fine, you can come in."

"Thank You!" Naruto exclaimed as he sprinted to the nearest fire he could find, but before he could settle down, an elderly woman walked up to him, "Young man, I don't think I've seen you around here before." Naruto shook his head, "I'm not, but I do have a reason for being….wherever I am….or at least I think I do have a reason, It's a bit confusing." The old woman looked at him, and told him, "this is the southern water tribe, and my name is Katara."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you." Naruto said with a smile. "I don't want to be rude, but, I am starved, do you have anything to eat?"

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't realize you were so hungry, I can get something cooked for you if you like."

"Yes please! I'd really appreciate it!" Naruto didn't know why but he felt that he could trust this village, and it was very hospitable. "But before you go, I need to ask you a question." Katara nodded for him to proceed, "I need to find the Avatar, do you know where I can find them"

Katara, replied, "Why do you need to find her?" 'So the avatar is a her. Great that narrows it down to about half of the world' Naruto thought to himself

"I was just told too look for and help the avatar by this guy named Roku."

"Roku!? As in Avatar Roku?" Katara asked him. She was surprised that he would know who Roku was.

"The very same. So do you know where to find the Avatar?" He looked at her hopefully.

"I do, seeing as avatar roku met you, I'll tell you" Katara replied. Naruto was overjoyed by the news, he didn't have to go through another search like he did when trying to find Itachi 2 years ago.

"The avatar has left for republic city, not an hour ago, to find her way, and learn airbending."

"Airbending?" Naruto thought out loud. "Well…. No matter, can you tell me how to get to republic city?"

"You don't want to eat first? She asked

"I'll eat on the way there, I don't think I should wait longer than I have to."

"Fine, there's a Cargo ship leaving for republic city in about 30 minutes, if you get there fast enough you can catch it and take it to republic city." The elderly woman said. "though I must insist you change out of your current garments, you'll freeze to death otherwise."

After quickly changing out of his shinobi gear, which was soaked from the melted snow, into a brilliantly orange hooded jacket, a black pair of pants, and boots, he took out a spare containment scroll, packed his gear into it and left for the boat. As he was leaving, he was given a protein bar to which he thought, 'it's not much but its food' and some sort of ostrich horse hybrid, and he made off towards the boat. As he was riding, Naruto thought to himself, 'damn this thing is slow…I'll get there faster if I run. He jumped off of the animal turned it around and sent it back. Naruto started running, pumping chakra into his legs to the point he was running twice as fast as the mount he was given. When he arrived at the boat, it had just started to pull out of the harbor. Naruto Sprinted and jumped onto the boat just as it left the dock. Naruto managed to find a place to hide, since he was pretty sure that jumping onto a moving boat, albeit, a slow one, was frowned upon in most places. He found a place in the back of the ship which was nice and concealed. He laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

-The Next Morning-

A bright light shined onto his face as he woke up. He covered his eyes when he looked up. Just as he got accustomed to the light, a loud blaring sound came from right behind him. If he wasn't awake before, he was now. He realized he ended up sleeping in front of the fog horn. He stood up and stretched. He wouldn't have called his sleep last night comfortable. In fact he felt sore all over. He looked around, and saw a giant metropolis before him, he jumped off before anyone noticed him, though he was surprised they hadn't already.

"Man….. This place is huge! I have to find the avatar in here?" He asked himself. "Better get started then." After walking around aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only about 15 minutes. Naruto was thinking about giving up his search when he heard a girl's voice not too far away and was seeming to be playing vigilante. The dark toned girl was staring down three men who appeared to be harassing a shop keeper. He overheard one of them saying, "Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things, you're in triple threat triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"You're the ones who will need a hospital!" she said to them. Naruto moved to intervene. He made it just in time as the one who spoke launched a sphere of water at the girl, Naruto sprinted toward him and lashed his leg out at the one who initiated the attack, tripping him. Before the thug even managed to regain his bearings, Naruto grabbed him by the throat, hoisted him in the air and threw him at another one of the thugs. The thug was quick enough to dodge his comrade's body, which instead hit their satomobile, as Naruto had learned they were called. Before, the other thug had a chance to react, Naruto was on him and grabbed his leg and spun around, gaining momentum and launched him at the other gangster still standing. He didn't have time to dodge this one. He tried to bend some earth to protect him but only succeeded in having his accomplice break through the wall and having their heads meet with a resounding crack. All three thugs lay unconscious before him, and the dark toned girl was staring at him awestruck as she had just witnessed this apparent nonbender take down three members of the triple threat triad.

"That was AWESOME!" she exclaimed. The girl ran up to this stranger and asked, "Could you teach me how to move like that?"

"That would depend on your answer to my question" the blond replied.

"Go ahead ask away." She motioned for him to ask.

"I'm looking for the Avatar, any ideas on how to find her?" He asked. A grin spread across the girls face as she said, "That would be me! Avatar Korra, at your service!"

Naruto mumbled to himself, "That was easier than I thought." Korra looked at him and asked, "So what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile. He held his hand for her to shake it. She grabbed his hand and firmly shook his hand. Before Naruto could further introduce himself, a large….thing came into view in the sky. He didn't know what it was, it looked to be made of metal but he wouldn't call it a satomobile. Korra saw his puzzled look, and reassured him that it was nothing to worry about, "That's an airship, and it looks like it's the republic city police." A number of men descended from the airship and started to send metal cords out of their wrists to tie up the criminals. "Cool! Metalbenders!" Korra exclaimed. She turned to the nearest one, and said, "Don't worry, we took care of the criminals for you."

The officer simply huffed, and then proceeded to motion to two other officers. They nodded, and one grabbed Korra while the other grabbed Naruto. "The two of you are coming to the station."

"But… Why, we got the bad guys for you." Korra asked him.

Naruto said just loud enough for her to hear, "technically I got the bad guys for them, and it's probably best if we just agree to go along with them." Korra grunted at the comment, "Fine, we'll come along"

After the three criminals had been rounded up, and taken away, Naruto and Korra were taken to the station.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it so far. I plan to release the 1st chapter as soon as I can. I just have to get around to writing it. as for now, feel free to leave a review, constructive criticism would be nice, and I shall see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Training Begins

**Why hello there fellow internet goers! Well, it took longer than expected, but here it is. The official Chapter one of Yet Another Masked Man (Still a cheesy name) Before Chapter 1, there are just a few things I want to clear up. First, I understand that the bit wit Roku was a bit...strange. I did my best to fix that to make it less so in this chapter. Second, in this fanfic, I will be following the Korra storyline. There are a number of things I have changed, but for the most part, expect (mostly) canon Korra storyline. Third, I'll be using english jutsu names because I'm lazy and wouldnt be able to spell the japanese ones anyway. Lastly, this Chapter is a bit longer than the prologue, 4 times as long. I do hope you like it. I do not own either of these works, though it would be cool if I did. And now without further ado, I give to you, the official release of Yet Another Masked Man! (*insert clapping*)**

* * *

The squad car was moving steadily along the road in the direction of the police station. Naruto looked out the window taking in the sights.

'How the hell did I get mixed up in another world's problems?' he thought to himself, 'And why didn't I question that spirit guy any further? I must be the first Jounin in history to believe some strange being's words immediately.'

'**Yeah, you're pretty dumb. You'd think that after being a ninja for 6 years you would know better. But no, you're the same as always**' Kurama said.

'Wow, thanks for immediately agreeing. Couldn't you say something like, 'you know Naruto, we all make mistakes?''

'**Hn. And what fun is that?**' the fox asked.

'Good point.'

He glanced over his shoulder see how Korra was doing, and by the looks of things she wasn't too pleased of being taken to the police station on her first day in republic city. She turned to look at him, and she noticed a few things about him she hadn't yet. He had eyes which were bluer than her own.

She got lost in them for a few seconds then realized that she had been staring at him for a few seconds. She noticed something weird about his face, then without thinking her words through, she thought out loud. Lucky for her, she said it quietly.

"Are…are those whiskers?" Naruto, who had gone back to looking out the window, at this point turned back, and asked.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"What? No. Nothing at all!"

"Ok then." Naruto decided to let it go even though he was suspicious. If it was anything important, it would come up again in another conversation.

-Meanwhile in another part of the city-

'**Amon!** **You called on me, What is it you want?**' A shadowy figure appeared before the man in his conscious.

'Tasthaeron, just the demon I was looking for. My plans have just been put into action, and I will be in need of your power in a month or so as we eradicate bending and begin our quest for world domination.'

'**Foolish human! Don't think you can just order me around. I will agree to help however. Just give the word so I can ravage the city. How I have longed for the day to finally get revenge on the world that banished me.**'

'I thank you for your help. I will use your strength when I see fit. I am the one who is in control of you, so I will be doing it in your place.' Amon snapped his fingers and chains sprung from the ground and restrained the beast, and tethered it in place.

As Amon left the evil spirit, he heard the door open, and his lieutenant entered.

"Amon! We have done as you asked, and have begun to spread our message through the city. Anything else you need now sir?"

"Yes." the man said as he put his mask on and turned around to his lieutenant.

"Your wish is my command sir." Amon walked to the door, and when he was next to his lieutenant, he paused and said,

"Begin the preparations. The revelation is upon us. By this weekend we will have made our mark in the city."

"Sir!" The lieutenant stood and walked out, and Amon followed shortly after.

'Soon…..very soon' He thought to himself.

-At the police station-

A middle aged lady was walking back and forth looking at the two teens. Noticing that the blond one had zoned out, she slammed her hands on the desk. The boy jumped back to reality and started staring at her.

"What makes you think that you can just come into the city and start dealing out vigilante justice like you own the place?" She demanded.

"Well, you see, I'm the Avatar." Korra replied

"Oh, I know full well who you are. And your avatar title might impress some people, but not me.

Korra spoke up, "I want to talk to the person in charge."

"You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong."

"Wait. Beifong? Your mother was on the team that helped out the previous avatar, why are you treating me like this?"

"That's ancient history, and Rules are Rules, you can't have any special treatment because you're the avatar. And what's your story blondie?"

"Look lady, I was just acting on instinct. When I showed up it looked like the three guys had been harassing a shopkeeper, and that doesn't sit well with me."

"Lady?! I am Chief Beifong! You will address me as such."

"Whatever you say lady." Lin glared at him.

"You're pretty brave kid, insulting me like that. You want to be put behind bars?"

"Relax, it was a joke." Naruto grinned as he leant back in the chair and put his hands behind his head. Lin grunted at this. Before she could continue her questioning, an officer poked his head through the door and said,

"Chief, councilman Tenzin is here."

"Send him in." After a few seconds of waiting man walked through the door. Naruto quickly noticed the giant arrow tattoo on his head and arms.

"Hello Lin, You're looking radiant as usual." He said.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin, why is the Avatar in Republic City?"

"I don't know. She will be returning to the South pole immediately."

Korra stood up abruptly. "No! You can't Tenzin! I need to learn airbending and I can't do that at the South Pole. Besides, Katara said that-"

"Don't bring my mother into this!" The man interrupted, his tone changing with each word.

"But Tenzin, I need to finish my training! And you're the only one that can teach me airbending. Not only that, I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand the city needs you, but it needs me too." Tenzin tried and failed to give a comeback that would make Korra listen.

"Lin, if you would drop the charges against the avatar, I'll make sure to pay for the damages." Naruto quickly asked the man before he left,

"Hey old man, would you mind bailing me out too?"

Tenzin stared at him confused, "Why should I? I don't know you."

Korra spoke up, "That's right, you two don't know each other, Tenzin this is Naruto, Naruto this is Tenzin. Naruto helped me out against the thugs. In fact he kinda took care of them on his own."

"Hmmm. Answer me this Naruto, would you be able to help Korra with her training in airbending?" Tenzin knew that there wasn't a possible way he could be an airbender, so he tried to get out of having to pay for his bail as well.

Naruto said "Yes." Hoping that he could use his wind style to pass for this airbending thing. He assumed it was the same thing as what the thugs did with water, earth, and fire earlier but with air instead.

Tenzin narrowed his gaze and said, "Prove to me that you can airbend then."

"Very well. Where should we go so I can show you? The roof?"

"Um. Ok. The roof then. Why the roof though?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Simple as that."

Lin stayed inside to focus on work. Tenzin and Korra followed Naruto to the roof after being told how to get there. When they got on the roof, Naruto walked to the edge and focused his chakra. He went through the seals. Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Bird. He inhaled.

"**Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!**" He blew the air out and it started forming spheres and shot through the sky at blazing speeds before they deformed after flying a few hundred meters.

Tenzin stared at the young man in disbelief, his jaw dropped as far as it could go. Korra was no different. Tenzin regained himself and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Well, that certainly was something. However, she will also need help with the other elements, so unless you can use another, I cannot accept." He was certain that he couldn't use another. He could airbend but nothing else.

Naruto sighed deeply. "Fine…..I have another one but its best done at the harbor. Don't want to get people wet.

"Huh?! You can waterbend as well?" Tenzin asked.

"Sorta." Was Naruto's simple response.

"Tenzin. Please don't ask him to do more, I think he can help. He's an airbender! That should be enough, shouldn't it?"

"Fine. I'll clear things with Lin and we will go to Air Temple Island. Tomorrow we will begin your training Korra. Naruto you will help her."

"Sure thing old man!" Naruto said with a grin.

Tenzin's look changed when he heard this. He started walking downstairs seemingly depressed all while thinking, 'I'm not that old, am I?'

-Air Temple Island-

The ferry arrived at Air Temple Island, and Korra ran off of the boat full of energy. She was jumping around, happy that her training was about to begin.

"WOOHOO! I'm finally going to be able to start training! I can't wait!"

'Hey Kurama. Does she remind you of someone with her intense desire to train?'

'**Yeah. She's kind of like you in that aspect.**' Kurama replied

'Well I was going more for Bushy Brows…. Though to be honest he's more of an exercise nut.'

'**I can see where you're coming from, but I still see you more than him. Anyway, you should probably come up with some way to teach her. From the time we have been here, I've noticed that they use the elements differently than we do. So good luck.**'

'Nononono I'm not doing this alone! You're going to help me!'

'**No I'm not, I'd much rather take a nap.**'

'But….. Kurama. Come on old buddy, old chum, old pal, help me out would ya?'

'**Meh.**' The fox closed his eyes and started to sleep.

"Jerk." Naruto muttered.

He jumped out off of the boat and landed on the dock. Korra turned around and asked,

"Isn't it great Naruto? I'm finally going to be able to learn airbending!"

Tenzin started to speak, "Before we do that we-"

He was cut off by his children running in shouting, "KORRA!"

She was assaulted by a barrage of questions, "Are you staying at the island? Are you going to start Airbending? Who's the guy you brought with you? Is he going to learn airbending? Is dad going to teach him too?"

"Woah there, Slow down." Korra said. "I'll answer your questions, but you need to give me time to answer them, yes I'm staying, yes I'm starting airbending, This is Naruto Uzumaki, He will be tutoring me in airbending."

"Cool!" The oldest, Jinora, exclaimed

"It is pretty cool isn't it?" Naruto smiled. "Well… I'm beat, see you guys in the morning." Naruto started to walk off.

Tenzin quickly asked Jinora to introduce him to Pema, and then show him the way to the boys' dorms. A man walked up to Tenzin and told him that the city wants the Avatar to speak to them.

"Alright then. Korra, you're needed for a little, to speak to the city."

"Be right there Tenzin!"

-30 minutes later in Amon's hideout-

_I look forward to serving you! I'm so happy to be here! Thank you Republic City!_

"Amon, how do you want to handle this?" The lieutenant asked.

"So. The Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we will have to accelerate our plans." The masked man said.

'**It looks like you will be in need of my power sooner than you think.**' Tasthaeron grinned with a devilish smile at the thought of destroying the city.

'So it does. It seems that we will be starting this weekend instead of in a month's time.'

Back in reality, Amon gave his orders to the lieutenant.

"The revelation will take place this weekend lieutenant. I have a list of people I want you to capture. And if there are any benders with them, capture them as well." Amon handed him a sealed envelope

"A list of people sir?" The lieutenant look at him semi confused.

"Yes. They are people that are needed for a…..demonstration." Amon replied.

The lieutenant opened the envelope, and looked at the list.

"Why this is….."

"Lieutenant, I'm trusting that you can accomplish this task with no problems."

"Of course. I'll send our finest chi blockers to carry out the job."

"Good."

-The Next Day on Air Temple Island-

Korra was reading the sports section of the newspaper when Tenzin entered the room.

"Good morning Korra. Are you ready to begin training?"

"Good morning Tenzin. And I am. Also I have a question. What do you say we go to the arena tonight and catch a few pro bending matches?"

Tenzin looked disgusted at the mention of pro bending. He answered with more anger than he expected.

"I've told you already, we will not go and watch a mockery of the art of bending. You're to stay here to work on your Avatar training."

"Is that why there are the white lotus guards watching my every move?"

"Yes, because you won't be able to learn anything without a calm and peaceful environment. Pro bending is the complete opposite of that."

As he said this, Naruto entered the room already ready to begin. He walked to the table and sat down. He began to stretch his arms until he heard a pop in each shoulder. He was still wearing the clothing given to him by Katara.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning." Tenzin replied. He turned to Korra and said, "Training will begin in an hour. Naruto I expect you there as well."

"Yessir!" The teens said.

Korra began to hide a smile. She had just come up with an idea. Korra waited patiently until Tenzin was out of sight and out of earshot. She made sure the White lotus guards weren't listening, and turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto, do you have any plans tonight?" Korra asked him.

"Not that I know of… why?"

"Do you want to go to a pro bending match?" she asked.

"So you're going to disobey Tenzin? I overheard him say that you weren't allowed to go. He'd notice if we were gone."

"But…. It could be fun. I've wanted to see a pro bending match for so long." Her smile turned to a frown and she started pouting.

"Hang on Korra, let me finish. I have an Idea. It will allow us to go, while remaining here."

"How does that work?" She didn't know of any way that they could be in two places at once. Was it some sort of super secret airbending technique?

"Come out back and I'll show you. We need to make sure we're not seen while I show you though. If we are seen, this will never work."

Korra agreed to follow him, not knowing what was about to happen. Naruto led her around to the back of the temple, below a rock formation on the beach. After checking his blind spots, Naruto decided that they were hidden.

"So what are you going to show me?" Korra asked.

"Just watch." Naruto brought his hands up in the familiar x formation. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

As soon as he finished the words, two puffs of smoke appeared on either side of him. When the smoke cleared, there were a total of three Narutos. Korra stood there dumbfounded. She tried to say something about what she had seen, but she failed to form a sentence properly.

"You… hands…. Smoke…. Two….Wha?"

"Hm? I'm confused as to what you just said."

"There are three of you now…"

"Yeah… they're shadow clones"

Korra thought of a roadblock in his plan. They were only Naruto, how will she be able to get away with sneaking off?

"Naruto, those are you though. How am I supposed to not get caught?"

"Easy!" he looked at the clone on his right and nodded.

The clone brought his hands together, "**Transformation Jutsu**"

Another puff of smoke appeared around the clone. Korra waited for the smoke to clear, and when it did, she was looking at an exact replica of herself.

"Pretty great trick huh?" the transformed clone said with a grin.

Naruto then undid the jutsu and the two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So you think it'll work Korra?"

She simply nodded, still speechless trying to take in what had just happened.

-At the training grounds 3 hours later-

Tenzin had anticipated starting with the air gates for Korra's Training. That idea however failed when after 4 attempts of trying to get through, Korra just ended up getting bruised all over.

"Well… maybe you just need to learn to be calmer. Alright, Korra, we are going to stop with the gates for the time being, and instead we will be focusing on meditation." Tenzin said.

"Well alright, if you think it will help, then let's start meditating."

"Focus on remaining perfectly still. Naruto will you participate? It could give her some idea as to what to do."

"Sure." Naruto sat cross legged and shut his eyes. He moved his hands to the familiar form he was used to when taking in nature energy. He began to slow his breathing and then sat still.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and all of them were meditating, well, almost all of them. Korra opened one eye and looked around. Everyone seemed to be meditating perfectly, except for Meelo, who was asleep. Even Naruto, who struck her as a more hotheaded kind of guy much like herself, was meditating. In fact he hadn't moved, and on top of that, birds were sitting on him. She gave up.

"Augh! I can't do this! This meditating thing is too hard."

Tenzin broke his meditation half annoyed. It seemed like she wasn't even trying.

"Korra, you won't be able to meditate properly if you keep opening your eyes and saying it's too hard. Try it again. Relax, it will help. Just look at Meelo, that's how it should be."

"I think Meelo is just asleep."

"Huh?" Tenzin inspected his son more carefully and heard him snoring softly. "Then never mind meelo, Naruto is another example. Unless he's asleep as well."

Naruto quit meditating. He opened his eyes, and stood up. The birds who had come to rest on his shoulders took off.

"I wasn't. I've just learned how to sit motionless." Naruto said, recalling his sage training. "Oh, and before I forget. Korra, before I can start training you, you need to learn to meditate."

Naruto was lying. He had no idea what he was going to do yet, and this was the perfect excuse to leave. He wanted to hone some new jutsu he had been learning before being sent to this world anyways. Since becoming a Jounin, he had discovered his secondary chakra nature of water, and he didn't have nearly enough techniques under his belt to justify using it all that much.

"Korra, you stay here and work on meditating. I am going to go work on my own for a little while. I'll be back this afternoon."

Naruto turned around and vaulted over the nearest railing to go search for a suitable location to practice his water style. After walking for 10 minutes, Naruto got to a semi-secluded beach on Air Temple Island with a small cliff face overlooking it.

'Hmm… since I have water style, I should be able to use that justu, I've seen Kakashi sensei use it multiple times, as well as Zabuza. Well… may as well try.'

Naruto focused his chakra and began to go through all 44 hand seals. As soon as he finished, he attempted the jutsu for the first time.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **Naruto looked at the water before him expecting something, but nothing appeared. "Damn. Well, guess I'll try again."

After 20 minutes of repeating the hand seals and attempting the jutsu, finally something began to emerge from the water. A tiny water dragon, no bigger than a toad formed in the water.

"YEEEAAAAHH! I DID IT!" Naruto was overjoyed, he managed to get a water dragon.

'**You idiot, that was pathetic!**' Kurama said.

'Hey! That right there is a dragon made of water, it's not pathetic.'

'**It is! This is practically a repeat of when Jiraiya was teaching you the summoning jutsu.**'

'Can you ever be nice for a change? We've been partners for 2 years now, and yet your attitude has barely improved. I'm at least trying to be positive. OK fine, it's not that great but it's better than nothing.'

'**Not great is an overstatement. It's downright laughable. It's not 6 six inchces tall.**' The fox said.

'I'm not going to stand here arguing over this…Just you watch Kurama, by this weekend, I'll have mine as powerful as Kakashi sensei's.'

'**Whatever you say. Oh, that reminds me, what are you going to do about the training?**'

'I don't know yet. You want to help me come up with ideas?'

'**What makes you think I'll be any good at coming up with things like that?**'

'Good point… I guess a giant nine tailed fox wouldn't be too good at brainstorming.'

'**Was that an insult?**'

'Possibly.' Naruto was grinning ear to ear. 'Well, catch you later Kurama, I got some training to do.'

'**Hmph.**'

Naruto kept working on his water dragon jutsu for a good 2 ½ hours. He had managed to get it the size of himself about 2 hours in, but it wasn't getting any bigger for some reason. Naruto contemplated the reason and then his stomach let out a loud, drawn out grumble.

He began to slouch, put his hands in his pockets, and started walking slowly to the temple to eat.

"I need ramen…."

"What's Ramen?" A voice said. Korra jumped down from the top of the cliff face that overlooked his training area. "What's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"WHAT'S RAMEN!?" Naruto shouted. He was dumbfounded that this girl hadn't ever experienced the most fantastic, glorious, filling, brilliant food, in the whole world ever, Ramen.

Korra backed away a little, "Woah there, no need to shout."

"Sorry, it's just…. I feel really bad for you, having not ever had ramen before."

"Oh? So what is it exactly?"

"Only the greatest food invented in… Ever!" Naruto Exclaimed. "And since you've never had it before, you and I are going to have ramen tonight in the city, after the pro-bending matches. No questions?"

"Umm….. Can I think this over?"

"No! I said no questions."

"Well, do you have any idea on where to get it?"

Naruto thought for a moment. His eyes lit up as he thought of how to solve this problem. He brought his hands together in the cross formation.

Korra figured that he was going to make the duplicates of himself again and she was right. However she was expecting 2.

"**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" a large puff of smoke appeared around Naruto. When the smoke cleared, Korra was looking at 21 Naruto's including the original.

"Damn there are a lot of Narutos." Korra said wide eyed. "How many can you make?"

"Around a thousand or so." Naruto replied. "Though that would be utterly pointless."

"Why? No one would be able to beat you in a fight if there were a thousand of you."

"Actually you're wrong about that. With each clone that's made, its strength is that much weaker. For example, I have 20 clones here. That makes each one roughly 20 times weaker than if I had made only one clone." As he said this he motioned for his clones to disperse and start searching the city for a place that served Ramen. "Alright guys, when you've found a place, disperse to let me know."

"Oh…. And here I thought we had my problems solved for fixing this city."

"If it were that easy, I wouldn't have been brought here at all. Well… I'm starving. Talking to you hasn't changed that."

"Yeah… I'm pretty hungry too. I finally got the meditation down though, well, kind of. That means that we can start training, right?"

Naruto realized that he planned to come up with a training plan while practicing the water dragon jutsu, but in fact forgot about it completely.

"Uhh… heheheh yeah…. Sure….we can start training soon….." He said while smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"You haven't come up with a plan, have you?" Korra asked bluntly.

"No. No I haven't." Naruto hung his head in mock shame.

"Well, no worries! As long as I get the training I need. Oh, I almost forgot, aren't you supposed to stay alone on the island? How can you be sure that your clones can get to the mainland without being spotted?"

"Yeah, I'll come up with a plan later, and don't worry. I am a master of sneaking, Sneaking is my middle name!"

'**HAH! That's funny**' Kurama joked.

The two continued to the temple to eat and begin to come up with a plan to get off of the island that night. It was more of Naruto would tell Korra his plan and hope that she would agree.

Night had rolled around and Naruto decided that it was about time to go. He went in search of Korra, which didn't take too long, and the two of them walked to the training spot that Naruto was using earlier in the day.

"You know the plan?" He asked her. He realized how stupid of a question that was. She wouldn't have been here otherwise. Korra realized it as well and responded as such.

"No. I don't know the plan." She said sarcastically.

"Nevermind. It's time to put _Operation: Sneak off of Air Temple Island to watch probending and eat ramen_ into action."

"That is by far the worst operation name I've heard of in a while." Korra said.

"I liked it….." He responded in a gloomy fashion. Snapping out of his 2 second depression, Naruto quickly created 2 shadow clones and had one transform himself into Korra.

"Alright you two. Go back to the temple, and…study… I guess. Just don't look suspicious."

"Right!" the two clones said in unison. As soon as they said that they started running back to the temple before they were missed.

"Ok! Time to get started."

The two of them dove in the water and began the swim towards the arena across the bay. The plan they had laid out was, to swim to the Arena and enter a window that was facing the water, so they wouldn't draw suspicion. Some might have called it illegal to sneak into a closed bending match without paying, but they didn't want to be holed up on the island and the doors closed before the first match.

Naruto decided that they were going too slowly so he decided to use some chakra to give him boosted speed. Korra saw him speed up.

'Oh no you don't!' She thought to herself. She used her water bending to speed herself up and before they knew it, they were racing to the arena.

When the two arrived below the window they were going to infiltrate, Korra had won. The two were treading water, catching their breath. Korra was the one that broke the silence.

"So, how are we going to get in? We never really went over this part."

"You're right, I did focus on the what not the how, but don't worry, I have a plan that I thought of on the way over here."

"Why don't I just waterbend us up there?"

"It'll draw too much attention. What I have in mind is much less conspicuous.

"Fine let's hear it."

Naruto focused chakra in his hands then transferred it to his feet as he pushed himself out of, and began standing, on the water.

Korra was speechless. He was standing on the water, as if it were solid ground.

"How did you do that?"

"That can wait until later. Now this might be a little weird, but please allow me to pick you up."

"Wait, what? Can we-" Before she could finish her sentence, Naruto knelt down, and picked her up in the bridal position. Korra was about to retaliate in an attempt to be put down, however it was in vain. Without another word, Naruto jumped onto the wall, and began to run up it.

Korra couldn't do anything but stare in amazement. This guy she had met only yesterday, had the ability to stand on water, and walk on walls. And from what she could feel, he was well muscled. She started looking at his eyes. They were still that brilliant shade of blue she had seen yesterday. Just as she started to get lost in his eyes, Naruto broke her thoughts,

"We're in luck! It's open." Naruto Jumped through the window, into a training room of sorts, and let Korra off. He immediately heard a slight footstep outside the door. He jumped into the rafters and hid in the darkest part of the ceiling. Korra looked in his direction, her face seemingly saying what the hell.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing in my gym?" a middle aged man entered the room.

"Uhh… I was….Looking for the bathroom?"

"Oh, the old, I had to pee excuse." The annoyed man said. "You know, I'm getting real tired of you kids sneaking in here without paying. I'm taking you to security."

Korra was tempted to make a run for it, but before she could, she heard,

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Don't worry Toza, she's with me." A boy around the same age as herself, if not a little younger walked up to her.

"Yeah! I'm with him"

"Yeah, were together." He said.

"Well, not together together, more like friends."

"Yeah. No I didn't mean to imply…"

"Oh, you implied it."

A very annoyed Toza turned around and started to walk out.

"Damn kids."

As soon as he left the room and was for sure gone, Naruto jumped down from the rafters,

"Well, that sure was close." He said.

Korra turned and punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah! It sure was mr. im going to leave Korra to be taken to security. Why'd you leave me down here?"

"Umm…..Instinct? Yeah, let's go with that."

"It's still rude to leave a girl on her own like that." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Ok. Ok. I apologize. Anyway, thanks for helping her out uhhh… what's your name?"

"Bolin." The teen said with a smile on his face.

"A pleasure Bolin! The name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto matched Bolin's smile and extended his hand.

Bolin shook Naruto's hand as Korra returned to the conversation.

"I'm Korra." They shook hands.

The three of them walked out of the training room with Bolin leading the way.

Naruto took notice of Bolin's attire and asked, "By the looks of what you're wearing, and how you handled that grumpy as all hell manager guy, I am going to assume that you're not here to watch the matches."

"That's right. I'm a member of the Fire Ferrets!"

Bolin opened a door, and the three teens walked in. He stepped away to reveal the pro bending arena stage.

"So, whaddya think? Best seats in the house right?"

Both Naruto and Korra were taking in the view. This was, undoubtedly the best seat in the house. While Naruto and Korra were taking in the view, two more people entered the room, one continued into another room, while the other called over Bolin.

"Bolin, I thought I told you to stop bringing your crazy fangirls-"he stopped as he noticed Naruto. Seemingly confused as to why there was a guy as well he continued, "and fanboys apparently, in here before a match."

"I know Mako, but just this last time, ok?

"Fine, but just this last time, got it?"

"Yessir!" Bolin saluted. He lowered the salute and began to leave the room. As he was putting on the helmet, Korra had noticed Mako, she went over to speak with him.

"Hey, did he say your name was Mako? I've read about you in the pa-"

Mako interrupted, "Hasook! Let's go! The match is about to start!"

The third boy appeared from the door and walked past not saying a word. Mako followed him. Bolin

"per….. Or I could meet him later." Korra finished. She turned to Naruto, "Can you believe this guy? What an ass!"

Bolin walked over, "Hey, don't worry about my brother, he always gets like this before a match. Well I'm off, wish me luck! Not that I'll need it." He jogged off to catch up to his teammates.

"Hey, Naruto, do you want to invite Bolin along to ramen after the match?"

"If he's got money. That, and if they win."

"You don't have any money?"

"Nope, but I have a plan in mind."

The stadium lights suddenly focused on the center, and the intercom came on.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's match between The Fire Ferrets, and The Golden Temple Tigerdillos! This match will be the first of two for the Rookie Ferrets, the next being against the Ironriver Hog Monkeys."_

The Referee took his place overlooking the field. He hit the bell next to him, indicating the start of the match.

"_And they're off! The Tigerdillos immediately going on the offensive, Hasook's in trouble, going back to zone 2 so early. Can the bending brothers help out their teammate, apparently not! Hasook takes a dip. He'll be back for round 2"_

'Dammit Hasook!' Mako thought to himself. 'He's been hit twice and already he's in the pool.

"_It looks like Mako is preoccupied thinking about the loss of his teammate this early, and the Tigerdillos are taking advantage, Han knocks Bolin into zone 2. Can Mako survive in zone 1? He's slowly being pushed back, and, Oh! That is unfortunate. He took one too many steps back." __**DING**__! "And there's the bell for round 2."_

Hasook was back on the stadium now, and Mako wasn't too pleased with him.

"Come on Hasook! Get your act together."

Round Two went a lot better for the Ferrets. They left the Tigerdillos no advantage and managed to knock them all back to zone 3.

_**DING! **__"Now we move in to the third and final round. The Tigerdillos are trying their hardest, sending out disk after disk, flame after flame, stream after stream! They don't want to lose this. A loose disk hits Hasook and he tumbles into his teammate, can he and Bolin untangle themselves in time?"_

'Do I have to do this myself?' Mako looked over at his brother trying to get Hasook off of him. Before he said anything else, another disk went flying into the two of them and they both went tumbling off of the back. 'Evidently.'

"_And with that two for one deal, The Tigerdillos turn their attention to Mako. This might be the end of the ferrets' run this year. Wait a minute folks, it seems Mako hasn't given up yet. He's dancing on the edge of the ring hoping to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out. And his plan is working! Han is in the pool! It's two on one! Scratch that its one on one, and it's an earth and fire slugfest! Mako jumps into the smoke, and lets off a jab of fire. The Tigerdillo can't dodge this one! He's hit, and he's in the water! I cannot believe it folks! That was one windinger of a hat trick from Mako, and it has kept the Fire ferrets in!"_

The three fire ferrets returned to the spot where Korra and Naruto were. Bolin walked over to them, while Mako was berating Hasook.

"You cause more damage than good out there Hasook. Now get your act together for the next match."

"No! I'm done with this stupid sport, you can forget it. I'm leaving."

"Hey! What the hell! You can't just walk away like this!" Mako was about to run after him but then decided against it. "God damn it! Now we can't play."

One of the backup refs came into the room and said, "Hey, what was your waterbender doing, I saw him walking down the hall out of his uniform."

"He decided that we were too much of a hassle and just left the team." Mako responded angrily.

"Well you'd better find a replacement. You have 5 minutes or you're out." The ref left them to go and prep another team.

Korra spoke up, "Hey Bolin, I know this isn't really the time considering that you're waterbender just left, but do you think later you could show me those moves out there?"

"Uhh. Sure I guess, though I'm not sure how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending."

"Oh it won't be a problem, I'm actually an earthbender."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to assume, with your whole water tribe getup, that you're a water tribe gal."

"No you're right, I'm also a waterbender, and a firebender." Korra smiled

"Hmm… yeah…. I'm really confused right now…." Bolin said.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot." Mako said.

Korra couldn't help but smile, "Both are true."

Naruto cut in, "Hey, since she's a waterbender, why not let her play for you guys in the next match?"

Korra's face lit up at the thought of her playing in a probending match. However, Mako was reluctant to allow her to join. She had no pro bending experience other than what she had just seen.

"No way! I'd rather not play than look like a fool out there."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra said sarcastically

Bolin was still taking in that she was the avatar. He had been staring at the wall lost in thought for a few moments until he had a thought.

"Hold on, wouldn't it be cheating if you can use all three types of bending in the sport?"

"Not if she only waterbends." Naruto chimed in.

"Naruto's right!" Korra said enthusiastically.

Mako and Korra continued to argue about letting her join until the ref reappeared.

"Times up, you in or out?"

Korra spoke up quicker than Mako, "We're in."

"We are?" He asked "I didn't agree to this!"

"You can thank me later." Korra walked over to the spare uniforms and went to change.

Naruto's mind suddenly was filled with a rush of memories. One of his clones had just found a place that sold ramen.

'How could it take this long to find a place that sells ramen? And it's literally right down the street. They must have started from the opposite side of the city.'

"Bolin, I'm going to go and practice a bit to get warmed up for our next match." Mako said to his brother.

"Alright." Bolin walked over to Naruto and leant forward onto the railing, almost imitating him perfectly.

"Hey, Bolin, I have a question for you. More of a question from Korra to you."

Bolin's focus switched to Naruto at the mention of Korra. "Yeah, sure, ask away."

"Well, she and I were going to have ramen after the matches tonight since she's never had it before, and she wants you to join us."

Korra walked in to the room dressed in a Fire Ferret uniform. Bolin turned to face her and let out a,

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD RAMEN?!"

"That's an interesting question considering I thought you'd be more focused on the match, but no, no I haven't."

"Naruto! I accept your offer, we must show her the glories of ramen! And I know just the place, it's not far from here. After our next match, we'll go."

"Sound's good!" Naruto was actually a bit annoyed that he made all of those clones for nothing. He decided that before, they left for the match, he wanted to learn more about the sport itself.

"Hey, Bolin, can you tell me a bit more about this sport? It looked really interesting, and I think it would be a cool thing to learn about."

"Sure! Wait…actually Korra and I should probably meet up with Mako and start heading over to the arena. Umm, in the changing room there's a book with the rules and stuff. Mako keeps it in there in case we need to look something up. Maybe you could use that."

"Thanks! I'll read it while I wait for your match to start."

Naruto entered the changing room in search of the book. It didn't take long to find. It wasn't far from the door, laying on a desk. Naruto picked it up and opened the cover and noticed, after flipping through a few pages, that the book was different than what he was used to. It started from the opposite cover.

"Hey Bolin, you still in there?" He called.

"Yeah! What's up?" Bolin appeared in the doorway.

"Well, it's not all that major, but are all books read this way?" Naruto replied while flipping the pages front to back.

"Yeah….. What, you've never read a book before."

"No, it's not that, I've read a book, but this is a bit different from what I'm used to. Thanks again, you guys should head to your match."

Bolin nodded and swiftly left the room with Korra following closely behind. Naruto walked back into the other room, and sat down on a bench next to the overlook.

'Well, might as well read it quickly, it's not that thick, so it should only be the rules and such, and besides, I don't have anything else to do right now.'

After 20 minutes of reading, Naruto had finished going through the rule book.

'This sport sounds really cool. I'd play it in a heartbeat. Though I doubt my water style would constitute as waterbending.'

'**Yeah. I doubt that flooding water from your mouth is normal here anyway. From what we've seen that is.**'

'Oh, hey Kurama. Nice nap?'

'**Brilliant. It was so good I might have another.**'

'Hey, I just had a thought…. I was wondering if you think it's a good one. It has to do with this whole probending thing.'

'**Sure. What is it you're thinking of?**'

'Well, before I make a decision I want to see their next match to make sure it would help them.'

'**In that case, I don't have time to wait here on that. I'm going to have another nap.**'

'Oh come on! At least keep me company until the next match! You just had a nap anyway.'

It was too late however, the fox merely grunted and began sleeping. Naruto was about to complain to the fox in an attempt to wake him up, but he was interrupted by a bell.

'_**DING!**__' _The announcer began to speak._ Welcome back folks, and do we have a match for you. The Fire Ferrets vs. The Platypus Bears Since their last match this evening, The Fire Ferrets lost their waterbender, but have seemed to find a replacement, though she doesn't seem to be probending material._

Mako looked over at Korra and said, "Look just don't do anything stupid. In fact, don't do anything, even though we just went over rules and such, you'll probably just mess stuff up."

Korra looked at him, displeased. She sighed, but decided to go along with it anyway. "You got it chief."

The bell rang for the match to begin. Instantly, Korra began an attack. She kicked her leg out bending the in the grate to follow. The water swung around and hit one of the opposing team unexpectedly. He tumbled sideways hitting the rope and falling over it into the water.

"Woo Hoo! Man overboard!" Korra cheered. The referee blew his whistle.

"FOUL! Fire Ferret waterbender! Move back one zone!"

"What? Why?" She asked with a hint of anger.

Mako simply facepalmed. "You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides! I thought you should have guessed that. I was wrong apparently."

"Oh…. Whoops…."

When the opposing bender was back in the ring, the ref signaled for the match to continue. It wasn't 30 seconds until her next foul. She had been sending a bolt of water at the other earthbender when she slid forward and her foot crossed into zone 1.

"FOUL! Over the line! Move back to zone three!"

"Argh! I'll show you over the line." Korra responed angrily.

The Platypus Bears attempted to knock her in with the use of earth and fire. Korra acted quickly. Too quickly. She didn't think her actions through and before she knew it, she had brought two earth disks to block the fire and earth.

"FOUL! I think…."

"_Wait a minute folks… could it be?_

-Back on Air Temple Island-

Tenzin was walking past some guards when he overheard the radio.

_She's the Avatar Folks!_

Tenzin immediately filled with rage. She had disobeyed him. Though he was sure he had seen her and Naruto earlier that evening. Whatever the case he was going to the arena and he was going to give her a talking to.

-The Arena-

"The Avatar will be permitted to continue, so long as she solely bends water!" The ref announced. He blew his whistle and the round proceeded.

When the round ended, the player displacement hadn't changed other than Korra being in zone three, giving the platypus bears the win for round one. Round two came and went in similar fashion. Korra was pushed back and into the water. The Platypus Bears had no change. This went to their heads however, and they showed it in round 3.

Korra was getting out of the water to head back to the ring for round 3 when she was stopped by a figure wearing monk robes.

"Uh… Hi Tenzin….. I um… thought you didn't like probending….heh heh….." She tried her best to act casual. Put simply, it didn't work.

"You completely went against my orders. I don't know how you managed to get here so fast, when I saw you only 10 minutes ago, but I'll figure that out later. Come on, we're leaving."

"NO! You can't just drag me away! Those guys are depending on me! And besides if you took me now, how would N-" She caught herself before she betrayed Naruto as well. "Nevermind… but still, I can't just leave now." Tenzin ignored her near slip up. He wasn't worried about Naruto since he had seen him right before leaving.

"You need to focus on your training. Not this… ridiculous sport!"

"You're wrong. What I need is this." Without uttering another word, Korra got on the platform that would raise her back to the ring.

Tenzin furiously stormed out of the water zone, and started to leave the stadium.

'_**DING!**__' _Round three began differently than the other two. The Platypus Bears immediately went on the offensive with their fire bender herding Mako and Bolin to the side of the ring, keeping them pinned. The water and earthbenders turned their focus on Korra. They figured that if she could get knocked out, the bending brothers wouldn't be able to hold on in a 3v2.

Korra was getting attacked with disc after disc, bolt after bolt, and eventually she had been pushed to the edge of zone 3. Teetering on the edge, she looked back at the water behind her. The two benders were still attacking. Harder than they should have been. Korra recalled her training with the gates and began to use it to her advantage.

The earth discs and bolts of water were still flying around her, but she had started to use her training. Not one of the discs hit its mark, nor did the waterbolts. When each one came close she stepped out of the way, and when two were close she simply slid through them.

Naruto looked at her and could do nothing but smile. After witnessing her get beaten and bruised by the gates, he wasn't expecting this. Tenzin was just about to leave the stadium when he turned his head and saw Korra moving like a completely new person.

"Well I'll be." He muttered.

"_The Avatar is withstanding this vicious barrage of water and earth. The Platypus Bears seemed to have tired themselves out, and the Bending Brothers are still full of energy. Bolin sends off two discs, both hit their mark. Only one remains Platypus Bear remains in zone 1!"_

Mako sent off two blasts of fire at the two that had been knocked back. Before they could retaliate, they were hit, and both went sailing over Zone three into the water. Bolin looked at his brother, who in turned looked back. They nodded at each other. Bolin began his assault.

A multitude of discs began flying at the remaining member. Each one hit. The last one however, knocked the player into the air. Mako smiled as his brother did carried out his part. It was now Mako's turn. He sent out a blast of fire that was on a crash course to the remaining Platypus Bear. He was still midair, there was no way to dodge.

He was hit and went flying over both of zone two and three into the water.

'_**DING**__' "And there you have it folks! Two fantastic games from the Fire Ferrets tonight! Who could have thought that the rookie Ferrets would make it this far?_

Naruto came to a conclusion regarding his earlier thought. Now he just had to wait on the Fire Ferrets to return. It was about 5 minutes until they did.

"Good job out there guys!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah! Did you see her move like that?! Incredible!" Bolin was ecstatic. He never expected to go this far in their first year of probending.

"I did. However I have something to ask the three of you. Since I kind of feel left out."

Korra spoke up, "Aww… don't feel left out! What is it you need?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Mako asked.

"Well, it's more of a request. Anyway, my request is. Let me be you're coach!"

"Coach? But probending teams don't have coaches do they?" Bolin turned to his brother confused.

"Well, we don't…. I can't say I hate the idea, but do you know anything about the sport?"

Naruto grinned as he held up the rule book, "Already memorized the whole thing! Besides, I saw some things out there in both matches which could be worked on. I've already devised a strategy for it.

"Umm, Coach Naruto?" Bolin asked. Mako interrupted before Naruto could answer.

"Hang on! I never agreed to this. Though, I guess a coach could help, and two, just call him Naruto."

"Ok… So what'll you say Mako?" Korra asked. "Bolin and I think he could be a good coach."

"Fine…. You can coach us…."

"That's the spirit!" Naruto cheered. "Now, a couple of things first before Korra and I leave, Bolin, we will postpone Ramen until tomorrow, since it's late, and practice begins tomorrow."

"Wait Naruto, I have airbending training tomorrow. I thought you knew."

"No you don't. Did you forget that it's a weekend tomorrow?"

"Right. I forgot about that…

Bolin intervened so he could actually ask his question.

"Naruto, what will you be coaching us in?"

Naruto simply smiled and said, "You'll see."

"Ok…..when will we see?" Mako asked.

"Tomorrow morning, meet at Air Temple Island at 6 AM sharp. Do not be late! Oh, and its best that you skip breakfast. Don't want you throwing up on me." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"I guess Naruto and I will head back then…" Korra said, still taking in the instructions she was just given.

"Sure…." Mako said. "Bolin, I'll be upstairs. You should come to bed as well. We have to get up in like 8 hours.

"Wait, you guys live here?" Korra was surprised.

Bolin responded, "Yep, in the attic. It's not much, but it's home. Anyway, we'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Remember don't be late!" Naruto said

Korra and Naruto turned to leave, and began to walk to the entrance. Naruto thought it best to leave through the front this time, instead of a window.

* * *

**Well... there you go! leave a review or two or five. I want to know what you guys thought. As I mentioned in the prologue, this is my first fanfic so it's not brilliant, but that's why I have you guys. You can help me make it brilliant. I encourage you to leave constructive criticism regarding all aspects. let me know if you thought it was too long, too short, if stuff didn't make sense, something you want added (By the way if you give me an idea which I like, I'll give you the credit for the idea) and other things of that nature. Two more things. I'll try to update as often as I can, though it will probably be a week or two between each update because college is college, and it's work comes first. Last, I felt like making the next chapter mostly probending, since I haven't read any fanfic that really does anything with it.**

**Thanks to Regular Challenge for giving me the idea for Tasthaeron!**


	3. Chapter 2: New Bonds

**Here it is guys. Sorry for releasing it so late. I had issues with Microsoft word refusing to let me type so much as a letter, so now I'm using open office! yay... Anyway, here it is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

As they were leaving the pro-bending arena, Naruto caught a glimpse of Tenzin. He turned to Korra and told her to go on ahead. As she left, Naruto ran up to Tenzin

"Oi! Tenzin!" Naruto yelled as he tried to catch up.

Tenzin turned as he heard his name.

"Oh. Hello Naruto, what do you want?"

"Not much, I just have a proposition regarding Korra's Avatar training."

"Well, go on."

"Ok, first of all, while I was watching you practice with her, I have noticed, that everything she is doing with you is exactly what she needs, so instead of airbending, I will teach her in hand to hand. You never know when that might be needed."

Tenzin stroked his beard giving the proposition some thought. He eventually decided that this would be a very good idea.

"Alright Naruto, you can train her in her hand to hand combat, while I focus on her airbending training."

"Sweet! Glad we got that cleared up!" Naruto said. He gave Tenzin two hard pats on the back, making him stumble, then took off towards Air Temple Island.

* * *

-Next Morning-

Mako and Bolin strode groggily up to the awaiting Naruto and the half-asleep Korra. As Naruto saw them he let out a big smile and beckoned them over. Korra let out a large yawn and asked,

"Hey Naruto, why do we have to be up so early?"

"Why? Because we've got training to do! That's Why! Now, First things first, I need to let you guys know, that this will double as Korra's Avatar training. You got that?"

The three tired teens nodded. "Good! Next before the actual training begins, I have a quick assessment for you three, and depending on how you do, will depend on what training exercise I will have you do. What you'll do is try to beat me in a spar. All three of you against me, 5 minutes. Go splash some water on your face to wake up and we'll begin."

The three of them walked over to the shore and did so. When they got back, Naruto had created a makeshift sparring ground. Korra stepped into the giant square.

"Alright you two, lets beat him. Three on one, this shouldn't be too hard." Mako and Bolin, finally awake, agreed. All three of them looked serious.

"Well, What are you waiting for? Come at me then!" Naruto said as he got into a fighting position.

'**Well, what do you think so far?**' Kurama asked.

'I can tell just by looking that we are going to do the first option for training. This is going to be fun.'

Korra was the first to make a move, shooting off two blasts of fire at Naruto, who easily sidestepped both.

"That's it? I'm disappointed." He mocked as he attacked. It looked to them as if he vanished. Before they could respond, Naruto was in front of Bolin and slammed a fist into his gut causing him to fall to the ground. Mako turned to the sound sending a wave of fire in it's direction. Naruto jumped out of the way back to his original position. Bolin got back up and brought two spheres of earth from the ground and sent them towards Naruto who once again dodged them with ease. Mako attacked again sending multiple blasts of fire at Naruto, who kept dodging. While Mako was attacking Naruto head on, Korra tried to attack from behind bringing water from the shore and trying to whip Naruto with it.

He was about to commend them for their teamwork, but after he dodged the next water whip, it hit Mako who was enraged.

"WATCH IT KORRA!" he bellowed.

"SORRY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE BEHIND HIM!"

Naruto sighed. They hadn't been on the same team for more than a day and they were already bickering.

"ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH!" Naruto boomed over the two.

They stopped and turned to Naruto. Bolin walked over and sat down.

"It seems that your teamwork is abysmal and a team without teamwork is destined to fall apart.

Korra interrupted, "Well maybe, if Mako could actually do something useful than maybe we can have teamwork."

"Me, what about you, you're no better than I am!"

"At least I hit something!"

"That something was me!"

"Better than noth-"

_Jingle. _The two stopped arguing and looked back at Naruto who was holding two bells.

"What are those for?" Bolin asked him.

"We're going across the bay to that forest." Naruto pointed to a forest which was about half a mile across the water.

When they arrived at the forest not much later, Naruto sat them down again and held up the bells.

"These are bells, your goal this exercise is to get these bells from me with whatever means necessary. Those who don't, get no lunch and will be tied to one of these stumps," Naruto kicked one stump in a row of three, "you have until Noon, which gives you roughly five and a half hours to get them. Those who don't will be tied to a stump with no lunch."  
"You have to work as a team to get the bells or else you wont get them. You have to try your hardest, or you wont get them. I will try to hide. You have to try to find me. If you don't you wont get them. You have to come at me with the intent to kill, or you wont get them."

Korra interjected, "The Intent to kill? You don't mean, try to kill you do you?"

"That's what intent to kill, means. I never said the intent to somewhat injure. You won't be able to kill me though, from what I saw earlier."

Bolin spoke up this time, "But there's three of us, and only two bells."

"Exactly. Now when I say begin, we start...Begin."

And with that Naruto jumped backwards into a fighting position expecting an attack.

Bolin made his move. As soon as Naruto landed, Bolin smashed his hands into the ground causing the earth around Naruto start to break. Somewhat surprised, Naruto jumped again, into the trees this time and sent three shuriken at Bolin. Bolin blocked the shuriken with an earth pillar.

Mako took advantage of Naruto being distracted and attacked from behind. He sent two bursts of fire into the tree.

'Interesting thought there Mako, trying to catch me off guard.' Naruto thought to himself. He jumped out of the way easily, landing behind Korra who hadn't moved since the exercise began. Naruto kicked Korra square in the back sending her tumbling forward before she noticed where he had gone.

"I'll say it one more time, work as a team or you wont beat me." As he said this Naruto turned and ran into the forest.

Korra regained her bearings and stood up. She beckoned Mako and Bolin over. Bolin spoke first.

"He's right. We need a plan. Lets discuss it while we search." Mako nodded. The brothers started walking into the forest. Korra caught up and they began to decide on a plan.

Meanwhile, Naruto was just sitting in a tree awaiting their arrival. He had already set up some traps and wanted to see how they would deal with them.

'**Think they're worth the effort?**'Kurama asked.

'Of course, I wouldn't still be here otherwise. It's true they don't work well together yet, but with practice, they'll do fine. I know this is a bit overboard for pro-bending training, but who knows. They might be attacked by... I dunno... pirates or something.'

'**I only asked if it was worth the effort, not why the effort.**'

'Well what else am I supposed to do, sit here in silence? Talking to you is a bit more interesting. Anyway, I suppose I'll check on their location.'

Just as Naruto came back, he heard a thunk from his southeast. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Back with the fire ferrets, Bolin was hanging upside down with his foot caught in a loop of rope.

"Why is it always me? Can you get me down guys?"

Mako huffed. "How'd you let yourself get caught in the first place?" he asked as he sent a small spark to the rope burning through it.

Bolin Fell to the ground with a thud. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Sorry..."

"Lets not worry about this right now, lets just focus on getting the bells." Korra said.

After 3 hours of preparation and searching the fire ferrets finally found their coach sitting in a tree reading with one leg dangling off the side. As he sensed their arrival, he took a quick glimpse at the sun.

"Took you guys that long? Can't do much about that I suppose." Naruto dropped from the tree ready to fight. He landed on the ground and attacked instantly. He went after Mako first, as he was the closest. The Fire Ferrets planned this though. Bolin placed his hands on the ground and caused the earth between Naruto and Mako to become soft. Korra sent streams of water from a pouch she kept with her into the earth causing it to become mud. Naruto was too fast to stop himself. He took one step into the mud, and his foot sunk a good 6 inches. Mako took this as his cue to send a stream of fire at the mud to harden it.

"Well done. You've caught me." Naruto said. The three started celebrating thinking they had won. Until Naruto spoke up again, "However, not for good." He sent chakra to his foot and with one swift movement shattered the earth that was encasing his leg and began his counter attack.

He jumped into the middle of the three and swept his leg around, Knocking all three of them to the ground.

"Good try though." Naruto sent more chakra to his feet and propelled himself from the forest floor with a giant leap backwards before they could attack his legs. He landed and checked the time. 2 hours left.

"Damn." Mako said as he stood. He was sure that his plan would work, but it seems that he hadn't taken into account Naruto's sheer strength and mobility. Letting his anger take over, Mako sent a large blast of fire at Naruto engulfing all of the trees between him and Naruto in flames.

Korra saw that the entire forest was going to be burnt down if something wasn't done about the flames. She was about to go search for some water, but Naruto caught on and stopped her.  
"Don't worry about the forest Korra, It'll be fine." Naruto quickly went through the hand seals, Dragon-Tiger-Hare.

"**Water Style: Raging Waves**" a huge wave of water burst from Naruto's mouth dousing the fires instantly and sending the fire ferrets tumbling backwards. When the water subsided, Naruto had gone and the three started their search for him again. They never found him though.

As soon as noon hit, the three of them went unconscious and fell to the ground. Naruto stood above them and shook his head in shame. He brought them all back to the stumps that he had shown them earlier and tied each one to a stump and waited for them to wake up.

"Uuuhhhhhh... My head." Mako moaned as he came to. Naruto perked up as Mako woke.

"Good Afternoon Mako, Now just to wait for the other two." Korra and Bolin woke soon after.

"What just happened?" Bolin asked.

"You lost. Now you have to sit there and watch." Naruto replied.

"Watch what?" Korra looked confused.

Naruto grinned, "What do you think? You get to watch me eat of course!"

"Evil..." Korra responded.

"Also I'll give you three my evaluation. First off... you guys need a lot of improvement. Which is why after I eat, you will be swimming laps. I've set up a small course for you to swim in. You will do 6 laps any stroke you choose. When you're finished with that, you'll be running laps with weights. 20 of those. Thirdly, you'll do some lifting. When you are done with everything, we'll head to town and receive the winnings from last night and enter the tournament. Be prepared to begin swimming as soon as I'm done eating.

-at the training grounds-

After Bolin saw the training grounds, his jaw dropped in horror.

"Coach... I thought you said that it was small..."

"I did. This is small. Half mile laps are nothing. Now get swimming you three."

Korra did the best in the swimming, though she was still beat when she was finished. Bolin suffered the most. He was dragged out of the water twice by shadow clones so he could rest. Mako did overall decent in the swimming. Though he was still beat. They finished the swimming relatively quickly. Then they got a glimpse of the track Naruto had constructed.

"Here you go Mako." Naruto said as he handed Mako the weights.

"Thanks." Mako took the weights and his arms fell to his sides from the weight.

"Uh... Coach, how long is this?" Bolin asked.

"Just two miles... why?"

"Two Miles!? I thought you said it was also short?"

"Ugh... I'll run with you guys then..." Naruto sighed as he strapped the extra set of weights on.

'Good thing I brought an extra.' He thought to himself.

"Good, now you'll see how ridiculous this is Naruto." Korra strapped on the weights to her legs and got into a starting position.

"Ready? Begin!" Naruto said as he shrugged off her comment. Naruto began running a steady speed, just above a jog. He pulled ahead with ease, followed by Mako, then Korra, and Bolin at the back. The order stayed this way, only with Naruto getting farther ahead, and Bolin getting farther behind.

With about 5 laps left to go, Bolin was struggling more than normally. He slowed down and stopped for the 7th time panting. Naruto ran up behind him about to lap him again, until he stopped next to Bolin.

"What's wrong Bolin?" he asked.

"Oh, its nothing. Just really tired. Do you have to put us through this much?"

"Well... yeah. It wouldn't be training without the training, now would it?"

"I guess so, but you realize that none of us have eaten today."

"I know. Did you forget that we're going out to eat tonight though? Also, I'm buyin'" Naruto grinned. The thought of Ramen caused Bolin's face to light up, "Now whaddya say we finish this up?"  
"Yeah!" Bolin exclaimed with a new reason to keep going.

Bolin and Naruto arrived at the finish together with Naruto having done 5 extra laps. Korra and Mako were waiting for them still covered in sweat. They had already removed the legweights and were awaiting their next orders from their coach.

"Alright you three, good work today. We're going back to air temple island where you'll get cleaned up and we will go pick up the winnings, sign up for the tournament, and then a treat from me."

"Treat?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. I thought you knew, were going to eat. I'm paying. Don't eat too much though. The real training begins tomorrow." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. This earned a loud groan from the pro-bending team.

* * *

-Air Temple Island-

Tenzin was the first to notice the four teens return. He had been told in the morning that they were going to be out for most of the day.

'Most of the day indeed.' He thought. They had been out for a little over 12 hours.

Naruto came up to him and let him know that they were fine and before he had a chance to respond the four were gone again.

-Arena-

After a shower and changing, the four teens arrived at the pro-bending arena. A burly man with a top hat walked up and said, "There's my favorite rookies!"

"Hey Butakha." Mako said.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar!" Butakha said to Korra.

"And you are?"

"Butakha! I run this whole pro-bending shabang." He said with a grin. He walked up to Mako.

"Here's your winning from the last match." Butakha said as he handed Mako a wad of cash.

Mako went to put it away, then Butakha stopped him, "Not so fast, first you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, Gym and equipment rentals from last month, Rent for your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries."

Mako glared at Bolin, who tried to defend himself.

"What? I'm a growing boy!"  
"Yo. Guy, did you just come here to quote unquote give us our winnings or was there something else?" Naruto asked.

"And who might you be?" Butakha asked.

"The new Fire Ferret Coach."

"Gotcha, and there was something else. Yeah, the Fire Ferrets need to ante up Thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot."

"Thirty Thousand yuans!?" Bolin was shocked by the amount of money required.

Butakha placed a hand on Mako's shoulder. "Sorry kids, you have till the end of the week to come up with the dough or you're out of the tournament."

As Butakha left, Naruto thought of what he was going to do regarding tonight's meal. He didn't have the money to do both buy food and help ante up for the championship.

"Do we want to call off tonight's meal? I can use the money I've got to help with this."

Mako started to consider, and then his stomach let out a large growl. Korra and Bolin soon followed suit. The only expressions left on their faces were of hunger.

'**Guess there's your answer.**'

'Indeed.'

* * *

-The Ramen Shop-

"Quite the basic name if I do say so myself. The Ramen Shop. Simple, but I like it." Naruto said in-between bites. His three students were too busy eating to answer apart from a quick nod from Bolin.

'This is really good. It's no Ichiraku, but it ain't bad.'

'**Yeah yeah... nothing will ever beat Ichiraku will it?**'

'Of course not, now go take a nap or something, I need to eat this delicious ramen.'

'**Hey! Who are you telling to buzz off? I am the Nine Tails, I don't need to just go take a nap because you said so. Besides who was it that engaged in conversation. If I recall, it wasn't me.**'

'Relax Kurama, I was just messing with you. Besides, you'll probably go take a nap anyway.' Naruto smirked.

'**T-That's not the point... so I'm going to go take a nap of my own accord. Not because you told me to.**'

Naruto kept eating until he finished his second bowl. The other three were on their third by now.

He started to speak but Korra cut him off.

"Hey Naruto, yesterday you were broke, but today you have enough to buy us all dinner. How'd that happen?"

Naruto froze. He wasn't about to tell her that he sent shadow clones dumpster diving and other such things to find enough loose change to cover the meal. He tried to formulate an excuse but was saved when Bolin spoke up.

"What does it matter. He has the money and I'm sure he didn't steal it. Just be glad he's treating us to dinner!"

"Heh heh. Yeah. Just be glad I'm paying Korra." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, What are we going to do about the tournament?"

"OOH!" Bolin looked excited as he held up his pet fire ferret. "I've been teaching Pabu to do circus tricks, now people would pay good money to see that."

"Come on Bolin, we need serious ideas." Mako replied.

"I was serious..." Bolin turned to Korra, "You wouldn't happen to have a secret avatar bank account overflowing with gold would you?"

Korra turned out her pockets, "I got nothin'. I've always had people looking out for me.

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing." Mako retorted, his voice a bit tense.

"Sorry I didn't mean-"  
"No. It's alright. It's just, ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own." Bolin interrupted.

"I'm Sorry."

"Orphans huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do. See you at home Bolin. Thanks for the meal Naruto." Mako walked out of the restaurant.

Naruto put some money on the table as he Korra and Bolin left the restaurant, their stomachs full.

* * *

-the Next day-

"COME ONE COME ALL! COME SEE THE FANTASTIC PABU THE FIRE FERRET! As he crosses the ladder of peril! Upside Down!

Pabu got onto the sideways ladder and walked across it on his front paws.

"There you go buddy, now stick the landing!" Pabu flipped onto the ground.

"TA DA! Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen, you are too kind, seriously, too kind. You can come by and put money into this- ok. That's fine, yeah that's fine."

A passerby dropped one yuan into a tin Bolin was holding out.

"One down, Twenty nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine to go."

All of a sudden a very flashy car pulled up and the window rolled down revealing a relatively scrawny man.

"Hey Bolin, is that you?"

"Oh. Hey there, Shady Shin."

Shady shin stepped out of his car and walked up to Bolin. "So I heard you're a big time pro bending player now. Impressive. Now listen, I have an offer for you. Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle."

"Uh. I don't know Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats.

"Your brother ain't the boss of you, it's just some security work." he reached into his coat and pulled out a wad of cash, then tossed it into the tin. "you game?"

Bolin was staring in awe at the amount of money presented before him.

* * *

-Mako and Bolin's apartment-

"Bo! I'm back! Picked up your favorite dumplings!" Mako called out to his brother with no response. He took out a dumpling and tossed it into his mouth. "Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. Made some decent money." He tossed another dumpling into his mouth. "Bolin? You here bro?"

* * *

-Air Temple Island-

"Alright. Now try it again Korra, remember to stay focused." Naruto was instructing Korra in some exercises. Before she started again, Ikki and Jinora came up behind them. Jinora spoke first,

"Ooh. He's cute," she said looking around Korra, "Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?"

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way? Or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Ikki inquired.

Before she could finish her thought Korra shot them into the air with some earthbending and turned around.

"Oh, hey Mako." Ikki and Jinora fell slowly down giggling to each other.

"You seen Bolin?"

"Nice to see you too. And no I haven't. Not since last night."

"Something wrong Mako?"

"I don't know, Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. Ill see you guys later."

Korra caught up with him. "If you want, we can help you find him."

"No. It's fine."

"Oi! Mako. Let us help you. I've only known the guy for two days, but he and I have already grown a strong friendship and I'm not going to sit by while a friend is missing." Naruto stared Mako down, his eyes deadly serious.

"Come on, we can take my best friend. She's a great tracker."

* * *

-The road searching for Bolin-

"Your best friend is a polar bear dog... somehow this makes perfect sense." Mako sighed.

"Don't worry, I had the same response" Naruto grinned as he walked along side Naga while Korra and Mako rode her.

They pulled up to an area around the Fire Lord Zuko monument and Mako and Korra hopped off Naga. They walked up to a group of kids laughing amongst themselves.

"You guys seen my brother around here?"

"Perhaps, my memory's a little foggy, maybe you can help me clear it up."

"You're good Skoochy." Mako replied as he handed the kid a few bills.

"Yeah I seen him."

"When?"  
"About noon."  
"What was he doing?"

"He was performing some sorta monkey rat circus... and then..." Skoochy held his hand out, and Mako put a few more bills into his hand.

"And then what?"

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bolin took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, The Red Monsoons, The Agni Kais, all the Triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me." The kid ran off.

Korra looked confused. "What's he talking about?"

"It sounds like there's a turf war brewing, and Bolin's about to be caught right in the middle of it.

"So where are we headed?" Naruto asked as he ran alongside Naga. Mako, Bolin and Korra had all gotten used to his speed by now, but there was the odd person turning their head to see a teen running alongside this polar bear dog that was running in a fast lope.

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters."

"Triple Threat Triad? Naruto and I beat up some of those yahoo's when we first got into town. Why would Bolin get caught up with- WOAH NAGA!"

Naga turned abruptly chasing a small red ball of fuzz until it climbed a street light.

"That's Pabu!" Mako exclaimed.

"No Naga, Pabu's a friend, not a snack." Korra told her pet as the two animals sniffed each other. Pabu climbed onto Naga and scurried up onto Mako's shoulder.

"We'd better hurry guys." Naruto said.

* * *

-Triple Threat Triad HQ-

"Somethings not right." Mako said as he walked cautiously up to the door. "There are usually thugs posted out front."

"We'd better be cautious." Naruto said.

Korra however walked right up to the door and kicked it down.

"Do you have any idea what the word cautious means?" Naruto hissed. Korra simply shrugged.

"Bolin, You in here?" Mako called out. They heard the sound of revving engines out back and the three of them ran out to find a large truck and 5 motorcycles turning to leave, all wearing masks. Inside the truck they saw Bolin, bound and gagged, and a masked guy closing the door.

"BOLIN!" Mako yelled. Two of the motorcyclists threw cans at them that started spewing a green gas everywhere.

The three teens were coughing in the gas but Korra managed to yell, "NAGA COME!" A large white mass appeared in the smoke, Korra and Mako swung on as Naruto covered his mouth and ran out of the smoke alongside the animal.

The three teens were now in hot pursuit of the masked people. Mako sent out two streams of fire, in hopes of hitting the motorcyclists. Both missed. Korra let go of the reins and brought her arms up and together, attempting to send one of the motorcyclists into the air and having him crash. The man was more skilled than that though and used it as a ramp. Naruto knew he couldn't throw his kunai or shuriken fast enough to catch them so he just hoped his companions could handle it for now. They entered a more open area and one of the motorcyclists turned and threw a bolo, wrapping it around Naga's legs, tripping her and sending Mako and Korra flying. Three of the Motorcyclists, including the one that threw the bolo jumped off of their motorcycles ready to fight.

Mako got up and ran at the nearest one sending to blasts of fire his way. Korra ran at the one that threw the bolo doing the same as Mako. Naruto drew two kunai, spinning them around his index fingers and grabbing the hilts so the blades were backwards. He faced his opponent waiting for a move.

Mako's fight wasn't going so well for him. After he sprinted at his opponent, he came face to face with him, and the man took three quick jabs up Mako's arm making it go limp. Korra was in no better way. Practically the same thing happened to her when her adversary dodged every blast of fire Korra sent at him. The two benders tried to fight back but they weren't doing so well. They got pushed together and fell. The masked men were about to attack them, when Naga intervened and Roared at them. Pabu jumped forward and squeaked. The two masked men took this as their cue to leave. Mako and Korra turned to Naruto to see how he was doing.

Naruto noticed his friends were safe, and turned back to his opponent. He ran towards him swinging a kunai. The man dodged and countered getting 4 quick jabs along Naruto's body in the attempt to paralyze him.

"Heh. Good try. But No." Naruto smirked. The man saw his attack did next to nothing and tried to turn Naruto's attention away by attacking his friends. He went to throw an electric bolo at them, and the moment the bolo left the mans hands, Naruto intercepted it with a kunai he had thrown earlier, hitting the chain and sending it to the ground harmlessly. The man tried to take in what had happened, but before he did he felt a warm feeling in his gut. He looked down, and saw Naruto next to him with the other kunai buried in his chest.

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent." Naruto looked at the man as he pulled out the kunai and let the man fall limply to the ground. A pool of blood starting to form around him.

Mako walked up to Naruto, knelt down and looked at the unmoving body in front of him.

"No use looking at him. He's dead."

Korra stood wide eyed with a gaze mixed with amazement, relief and a bit of horror. But she finally managed to speak.

"Y-You just killed a man..."

"It was him or me."

Attempting to turn her focus her attention away from the dead man, Korra tried to produce fire, but nothing happened.

"I can't bend. I can't bend!"

"Relax, it's only temporary. Those guys were Chi Blockers." Mako said.

"Chi Blockers?" Naruto asked.

'Anything like Neji was you think?' Naruto asked his furry friend.

'**Probably. He used the word block so one can assume that yes, they do similar things.**'

'then why do I not feel limp or anything?'

"Hey Naruto, you doing ok? He hit you with chi blocking." Mako said.

"Yeah. I'm doing fine."

'**If I had to guess, chi blocking isn't as powerful as the Gentle Fist. It ain't called chakra blocking now is it?**'

'I guess you're right.'

"Anyway those chi blockers are Amon's henchmen." Mako continued.

"Amon? You mean that anti-bending guy with the mask?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, He's the leader of the Equalists."

"Mask? Great... another guy in a mask. Why do the majority of my enemies wear masks?" Naruto thought aloud.

"What you've had problems with masked dudes before?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, and as you guys probably have gathered, I've seen my share of combat." Naruto replied nudging the corpse beside them. "We need to go figure out where they took Bolin."

"Can I know how many masked guys you've fought before?" Korra asked.

"Why?"

"Just cause I want to know."  
"Fine, but it'll have to wait until later, lets get out of here first. Mako, you mind burning the corpse to ash? I know it sounds morbid, but best get rid of the quote unquote evidence."

"Sure." Mako sent a stream of fire, his bending back, over the corpse reducing it to a pile of ash in a matter of minutes.

"So what does Amon, want with the Triple Threats?" Korra asked Mako.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good." He put his head into his hand. "I can't believe Bolin got himself mixed up in this.

"Mako! We are going to save your brother. I promise you that." Korra put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. You can bet on it." Naruto said.

The three began to search over the city for Bolin but they didn't find him. After 5 hours of searching, it was 2 AM.

"We've been out all night. No sign of him." Korra said, a bit defeated.

"We've gotta keep looking, but where?"  
Korra's face lit up. "I have an idea!"

The three teens entered the park and sat down next to a tree.

"The day I got into in town, I ran into an Equalist protester here." Korra pointed to a small platform.

"And you think he'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked.

"It's our only lead right now Mako. Korra might be on to something."  
"Thanks Naruto." She had gotten over the fact that he had killed someone surprisingly quickly. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were trying to kill her.

"So Naruto, what's the deal with masked guys and you."

"Oh, I've just fought a bunch of 'em. Rather than tell you guys why, and how. I'll just tell you their names. Most are dead anyway. Well... their names are Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi... and his isn't much a life and death fight. He was my sensei so it was training, but I still fought him. Another is a guy named Kakuzu, One of the most deadly, Obito or his alias, Tobi, and a number of enemies, whose names I don't know."

"Did you kill all of them. Besides your sensei."

"No. Just one in the list of names. Kakuzu. He was an interesting guy. Very deadly. I will tell you guy that he was a bounty hunter, and he wanted me, but lets leave it at that. But enough about me. Mako, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad?

"Well... we-we used to do some work for them back in the day, and..."

Korra interrupted, "What! Are you some kind of criminal?"

"What? No! You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers and stuff! We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do, and protect my little brother."

"I'm sorry, it must have been really hard. Can I ask what happened to your parents."

"They were mugged. By a fire bender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

"Mako..."

"Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him I-"

"Mako. You don't have to worry. Nothing will happen to Bolin. I promise you that. Plus you have us now. I know what its like to have nothing. So I'll be damned if I'm going to let my friend go back there." Naruto had put a hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Thanks Naruto. When you say you know what its like, I assume, you were an orphan too?"

"Yep."

Korra became intrigued, "What happened to your parents?"

Naruto's expression went from cheerful to distant as he heard the question. He turned away and spoke.

"It's not something I like to think about. I know some people back home would call me crazy for telling people I just met about this, but I feel that I can trust you two. Mako, you were eight years old when your parents died. I was more like eight minutes. You know that Obito guy I mentioned earlier?" Mako and Korra nodded. "He attacked my village. He was after... hold on..."

"Naruto, you don't have to tell us if you don't to." Korra said.

"No... it's not that..."

'Kurama, you think I should tell them? About you that is?'

'**It's your place to make that decision kid. Not mine, but if you truly think you can trust these guys... some might call you naïve, but hey, you can do what you want my friend.**'

'Ok. Thanks Kurama.'

'**No problem.**'

"OK... he was after the Nine Tailed Fox. At the time my village called it the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, and it was a being of immense power."

Naruto began to tell the entire story to them. When he reached the part about his mother, he paused.

"It's a bit strange to understand this next part, but The Nine Tails, was sealed."

"Sealed?"

"Yes. In a human being. I'm sure you guys have noticed my whisker like birthmarks on my face. Wanna take a guess who that human was?"

"Your mother..." Korra whispered.

Naruto nodded. "Obito was waiting until I was born to make his move." Naruto continued to tell the story of how Obito extracted the Nine Tails from his mother and sent it to destroy the village. He told them how his father, the village leader, the Hokage, defended the village and fought off Obito and then sealed the fox.

"After he sealed half of the fox in himself via the reaper death seal, he had to seal it in something else. That something else... was me..."

Mako was dumbfounded. "So you have some ravenous murdering beast inside you."

"Not anymore."

"Was it extracted?"  
Naruto couldn't help but smile. "No. He's my partner. He's no longer a demon fox whose sole purpose is murder and destruction. He now helps me out in battle." His expression turned serious again. "Remember, when I said I grew up with nothing earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Answer me this, how do you think a village reacts to a kid that they know has a beast sealed inside them walks around without restraint. And they know that the beast inside the boy has killed so many of their loved ones, and took the village leader and his wife from them."

"I don't think they'd be too happy."

"Right you are Mako. I wasn't treated well growing up. I was called every name you can think of. Scum, demon, nuisance, dirt, plague, that kid, the one, fox brat. Normally I'd ask if you hate me because of it, but, since I know I can trust you guys, and I know you guys are my friends, I don't need to worry about you guys hating me."

"You got that right Naruto." Mako smiled.

'You have definitely got that right my friend' Mako thought to himself. Glad that he could call Naruto a friend, even though they hadn't spent so much time together. He just felt a bond with him, both growing up as orphans, both fending to survive, taking whatever came at them. Plus Naruto was his pro bending coach.

"You know Naruto?" Korra asked.

"Hm?"

"Even though we just met, I feel like I've known you my whole life. I don't care that you've killed people, because from what I've heard so far, even though you grew up horribly without the love of a Mother and Father, the way you acted towards Bolin gone missing, and how you comforted Mako, I can tell that you are one of those guys who will do anything to protect a friend."

"I guess you're right. I do care about my friends. Usually more than myself. There are times I can recall that I tried to save someone else, with no regard to my own safety." He said, recalling the time he protected Tsunade from Kabuto, and the time he defended Iruka from Mizuki back before he became a shinobi.

"Naruto, I'm glad you can trust us. Now whaddya say we get some information out of this Equalist guy and save my brother."

"Count me in!"

* * *

-Next Morning-

"Good morning you two!" Naruto said with a massive grin on his face.

Korra and Mako slowly woke up and noticed that Korra had slept on Mako's shoulder. They pulled apart quickly

"Uh. um.. uh heh.. hmmm..." Korra let out a bunch of unintelligent grunts and mumbles. Naruto fell over laughing. Korra blushed.

"It's not funny Naruto!"

He was laughing to hard. "It's pretty goddamn funny!" He pulled himself together and cleared his throat. Suddenly, a bullhorn sounded.

"EQUALITY NOW! EQUALITY NOW! WE WANT EQUALITY NOW!"

Korra noticed the man, "That's the guy."

"REPUBLIC CITY! AMON CALLS YOU TO ACTION! TAKE BACK YOUR CITY! IT'S TIME FOR THE-" He cut off as he noticed Korra. She and Mako stopped but Naruto kept walking.

"It's you again. YOU CANNOT SILENCE ME AVATAR!"

Naruto reached the man and he knocked the bullhorn away.

"Shut it and listen up buster."he snarled causing the protester to shy away a little.

Korra spoke up, "My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers, where'd they take him."

The protester folded his arms and looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh. I think you do." Korra brought her foot up and slammed it into the ground sending the table the man was standing on to go flying into the air. The man fell off and flyers started fluttering down everywhere. The man tried to pick them all back up, but Naruto, Korra, and Mako managed to grab a good amount of flyers.

"Witness The Revelation, tonight, nine o'clock. What's this Revelation?" Mako asked.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you three!"

Naruto grabbed the man by the shirt and lifted him into the air.

"You'd better believe it concerns us. Now speak."

"I will not." This earned him a knee to the ribs from Naruto. Mako winced as he heard a crack.

"I said. Speak!"

"OK! OK! No one knows what The Revelation, and I have no idea what happened to your friend, but if he's a bender, then my bet is, he's getting what's coming to him."  
"Where's it happening?" Mako asked.

Before he could answer, a whistle blew. The three turned to see a police officer running towards them.

"HEY! Whats going on over there?"

"The Avatar's oppressing us! Help!"

Naruto tossed the man into his table knocking the wind out of him. The three grabbed more flyers and bolted the scene. They easily outran the cop and he eventually gave up.

"You know Naruto, some times you can be scary." Mako said. Naruto gave him a wolfish grin.

-bus stop-

"why didn't the Equalists put a location on these things?" Korra asked.

"Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing in to their big Revelation. Whatever that is." Mako responded.

"True, but there's gotta be some sort of clue hidden on this flyer." Naruto said as he inspected it.

"Yeah. Hmmmmmm Look at the backs. There are four different images."

"So... its a puzzle?" Korra turned to Mako.

"Yeah... Of a Map!" Mako put the four pieces together and held them up onto the map in the bus stop.

"That sure is convenient." Naruto laughed.

Mako found the corresponding location on the map.

"Bingo! That must be where it's going down.

Naruto had already mounted Naga, "Well? What are you waiting for? Lets get a move on!

* * *

-that night-Equalist rally-

"This is the place." the three had changed into more appropriate attire for the rally. Korra grabbed Mako's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"We'll attract less attention this way."  
"She's got a point, I'll find another way in." Naruto slipped out of the crowd and jumped onto the rooftops, but kept a close eye on Korra and Mako. He knew they'd be able to handle themselves, and jumped across the road onto the rally location. He walked to the other side and climbed down to the ground and waited for Mako and Korra. He could hear them.

"This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation." the bouncer said.

"Ah... Invitation?" Korra asked. The bouncer raised an eyebrow, but lowered it after Mako spoke,

"You mean this?" He held up one of the flyers. The bouncer took it and looked at it briefly.

"The Revelation is upon us, my brother and sister." he said as he stepped aside. Naruto tailed them until they were in the crowd. He approached them, and tapped Mako on the shoulder.

"Naruto! There you are." he whispered. "I was wondering if you were going to actually make it in."

"You doubt my abilities?" Naruto mocked offense.

"Ha..." he turned his attention to the crowd. "I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I never thought I'd see so many in one place. Keep your eyes open for Bolin."

The lights switched on and a man on a microphone spoke up.

"PLEASE WELCOME, YOUR HERO! YOUR SAVIOR! AMON!"

The floor on the stage parted and a new floor panel rose revealing 7 figures. 5 like the ones the 3 friends had fought the day before, one with goggles and two batons, and the figure in the middle wearing a bone white mask with a design around the edges and a large red circle on the forehead.

"Creepy masked dude indeed." Naruto said just loud enough for Mako and Korra to hear.

The man walked up to another microphone on the stage. His low raspy voice echoing throughout the rally center as he spoke.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived in a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. And then, he took my face." This caused a number of gasps in the crowd, "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City." A chorus of boos echoed in the crowd. "And if she were here, she'd tell you that bending brings balance to the world, but she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war, in every era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, what is The Revelation. You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have watched over this world, and they have spoken to me. They say the avatar has failed humanity! That is why, the spirits have chosen me, to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power, to make equality a reality!" Amon smiled a devilish grin under his mask. "The power to take a persons bending away! Permanently."

After those words left his mouth, the whole crowd went silent.

Korra was dumbstruck, "There's no way."

"This guy's insane!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth Mako." Naruto said.

Amon started to speak again. "Now! For a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt! Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." More boos resounded.

"Ah boo yourself!" Zolt scoffed.

Four more tied people were brought onto the stage, and the last one in line was a familiar face.

"There's Bolin!" Korra began to move, but Naruto grabbed her before she could make her move.

"Don't be hasty, I don't know if you've ever heard the saying, haste makes waste. Going on stage to grab him would be suicide, we need a plan."

"Then come up with a game plan!"

"We will Korra. Naruto's right, you can't go barging up there, lets figure something out. They turned back to the stage. Amon had signaled for Zolt to be untied.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders, but his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now in the interest of fairness, I will give him a chance to fight to keep his bending."

The chi blockers released him and got ready to attack.

"You gonna regret doin' that pal!"

Amon spoke softly, "Am I?"

Zolt attacked, sending blast after blast of fire at Amon who easily sidestepped the fire balls with his own sense of serenity and grace.

"If he wasn't evil he'd make a good dancer" Naruto joked.

Zolt generated lightning and shot it at Amon, who had approached him by now. He grabbed his arm and brought it around and pointed it to the sky. The lighting still flowing. Amon brought his thumb down onto Zolt's forehead and the lightning began to dim down until it became a flame which died down to smoke that faded soon after. Zolt fell down and attempted to attack Amon with a weak, useless punch, causing him to fall again. He looked at Amon, and asked.

"What. What did you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone! Forever."

Gasps echoed in the crowd. Korra stood looking at Amon horrified.

"Well I'll be damned. The guy wasn't bullshitting us. He really can take away bending..." Naruto said. He was as shocked as everyone else. He took some time to determine a way to save Bolin.

"I GOT IT!" Mako and Korra turned to Naruto. Amon continued to address his followers. "You see those machines?" he pointed the metal cylinders on the wall, "They're powered by water and steam. If Korra can create some cover, Mako can grab Bolin, and we'll be on our way. As for me, I'll get rid of the guards at all the entrances so we don't have to deal with them. Alright guys. Good luck." they all grasped each others hands, knowing full well, they could lose their bending or die if things went awry.

And in a blur, Naruto vanished. He ran to each entrance knocking out every bouncer there.

'Good thing these guys only have their size to help them. No brains it seems.'

Korra was having some difficulty with the vents. Only managing a few small streams of steam. One of the bouncers came in, and noticed her.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uh... Looking for the bathroom?"

The bouncer let a wrench hidden behind his back slide into his hand and charged Korra, who easily dodged. She took off her scarf and wrapped it around the thugs wrist after another failed attack, and swung him around slamming him into the main machine and broke it so it was sending steam out like a volcano about to erupt.

"Thanks, this should be enough." She moved to bend the steam into the rally area.

Meanwhile, Bolin had been untied and was now facing Amon who slowly turned to face him.

"Uh... hello, Amon. Sir. I think there's been. A big. Misunderstanding."

Amon ignored him and walked slowly towards Bolin. Bolin's face and palms were sweating profusely as he tried to compromise. Suddenly a small explosion erupted in the corner of the auditorium and steam started pillowing out of the broken machine, filling the room in a matter of seconds.

Bolin was grabbed by a chi blocker, but Mako intervened and threw the man off of the stage.

"Bolin, you alright?"

"Yes! Mako! I Love You!"

Mako grabbed his brother and ran towards the exit with him.

'Korra, you'd better get here safely.' When they reached the exit Mako kicked it open and motioned for Bolin to climb down the ladder in front of them. He did, and Mako soon followed suit. About halfway down the ladder, the man with the two batons that he saw earlier emerged and pulled out his batons which began to give off sparks of electricity. The man hit the rungs of the ladder with the batons electrocuting the brothers. They fell to the ground, but got up just in time to dodge the next attack.

Mako attacked him with several streams of fire, none of which hit their mark, the man ran up to Mako and kicked his feet out from under him and hit him in the stomach with one of his batons. Bolin tried to save his brother by sending several lumps of rock at the man who turned his sights on Bolin. He dodged each one of the rocks and jumped over the wall of earth Bolin created. He hit the teen twice knocking him back into the wall and then hit him with both batons shocking him. Mako was back and attacked the man again. He quickly got backed into a wall and shocked though.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you any more."

Then out of no where, a column of earth shot out of the ground knocking the man into the wall with a thud. He fell to the ground.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." Korra said.

Naruto suddenly appeared before the man and pulled him up and simply said to him.

"What she said." he delivered a quick blow to the back of the mans neck knocking him down again.

Korra whistled. "NAGA!" The polar bear dog ran down a nearby flight of stairs and as she ran by Korra jumped on, Naruto and Mako soon after. Bolin didn't have time to jump on, so Naga simply grabbed him by the collar and started running away, bouncing Bolin off of the ground with each stride.

"Ah! Oof! Ow! Stop! I want! To be! On! Your Back!" he said each time he hit the ground.

The man with the batons was lucky to have padding otherwise he'd be unconscious. He began to get up while rubbing his neck.

"The Avatar! That's Her!" 7 chi blockers began to run after the escaping teens.

"Let her go! She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power." Amon said to his henchmen.

* * *

-Air Temple Island-

"Thank goodness! I was just about to send out a search party. Are you two alright?" Tenzin asked.

"She has seen better things..." Naruto looked at Tenzin with a serious look.

"Korra? What happened? Did you find your friend?"

"Yes. But... I was at an Equalist Rally. I saw Amon. He can take away someone's bending. For good."

"That's impossible, only the Avatar has ever possessed this ability."

"True, but she and I saw it happen. We saw him take down that Triad Zolt guy like he was nothing."

"I believe you. Come on Korra. You should get some rest."

"Actually, I have an idea on how to cheer her up. Going to bed depressed is a horrible idea. Lets go check up on Mako and Bolin."

Korra nodded.

* * *

-Pro Bending Arena-

"Well guys, that definitely is some story to tell." Naruto said.

"Speaking of stories..." Korra began.

"What?"

"You think you might tell Bolin the story you told us? It's only fair."

"You're right. But you know what this means. Less time for sleep. We have practice tomorrow!" Naruto said with a giant grin on his face. "And I expect you there on time, ready to go! 6 AM Sharp, We have to make up for the lost time today! We must train twice as hard tomorrow! Otherwise, we will have to train three times as hard Tuesday! HAHAHAHA!"

'**If I didn't know better, you're becoming more and more like Guy when it comes to training.**'

'So what? Its fun.'

'**Hn.**'

Korra, Mako, and Bolin looked at each other and sighed. "Well. I want to hear this story so, best get on with it so we can make it to practice tomorrow.

Naruto brought himself under control and began to tell Bolin exactly what he told Mako and Korra the night before. Including the part about the four of them being friends. Especially that part.

'You know Kurama, while I'm not home, I think that these three and I will become some of the best of friends.'

'**I'm glad kid.**' Kurama said with one of his rare smiles.

Naruto continued to tell the story, even if it was a depressing one, he couldn't help but feel happy that he could spend time with his new friends.

* * *

**Well... what did you guys think? feel free to let me know. I'll take criticism as long as it helps me further improve the story. Also, regarding Naruto revealing his past. We all know that shinobi are secretive, but we also know that Naruto cares about his friends. So I know it might seem a bit OOC, but you cant be friends if you're left in the dark. Like it/hate it, it happened. Deal with it. See you guys next time! hopefully sooner rather than later.**


End file.
